Bad Business
Objective "Madeleine suddenly abandoned her shop and vanished, leaving only a dagger behind. Perhaps she's caught up in some kind of trouble..." Details You can start this quest by talking to Katlyn in Madeleine's Shop in Gran Soren. Inquire After Madeleine *''Speak with nearby townspeople to uncover clues about Madeleine's sudden disappearance.'' Seek out Madeleine in Gran Soren *''Word has it Madeleine is somewhere in the capital. Find her.'' Quest Successful *''You bade Madeleine fare well. Perhaps you will meet again, someday... Quest reward received.. Walkthrough This quest automatically becomes available after completing both The Wyrmking's Ring and Pride Before a Fall. When you go down to the Venery in Gran Soren you will find a woman named Katlyn in Madeleine's Shop. Madeleine is not here. Before starting the quest it is wise to consider the following: *Pick up the Divine Razors in the shape of a bag from the counter in Madeleine's Shop. This is a one time opportunity to obtain these weapons. *When the quest becomes available Madeleine's shop will not be available to you until Post-Game. After this quest Madeleine is removed from the game entirely until Post-Game. *When this quest is completed Madeleine will move to Cassardis in Post-Game. *If you start the quest, but do not complete it Madeleine will move to the Fields in Gran Soren in Post-Game BUT WILL NOT SELL ITEMS. To start the quest speak with Katlyn. She will inform you Madeleine has run into some trouble and she went into hiding. Inquire After Madeleine In order to track down Madeleine you will have to speak with the townspeople of Gran Soren. Go to the Alehouse on Fountain Square and speak with both Arsmith and Nettie. They will give you some information on where Madeleine might be. Seek Out Madeleine in Gran Soren You will have to travel to the Aqueduct. You may also speak with Guston on the way there. He will tell you Madeleine ran past him not too long ago. When you arrive at the Aqueducts a cutscene will play showing Madeleine exiting Gran Soren through the east exit. You may also speak with Ser Raulin. He will ask if you've seen Madeleine. Regardless whether you've seen her or not, as you may speak with Ser Raulin before the cutscene, you have the option to tell him yes or no. If you tell him no he will walk away. If you tell him yes, you may direct him to the farmlands or the castle, both of which are wrong. Your choice will not impact the quest. Now go after Madeleine and head down to the Aqueducts and exit Gran Soren. From the exit head right until you spot Madeleine. Approach her and speak with her. Madeleine tells you her story and why she is running away. She will also mention her trusted daggers. If you picked up the Divine Razors you may give them to her to increase Affinity with her. Whatever your choice, some guards approach and Madeleine moves away to hide. Ser Marcas speaks with you and asks you if you've seen Madeleine. You may tell him you haven't seen her and he will be called away by another guard. If you tell him you ''have seen her he will be called away by another guard regardless. In the end your choice doesn't matter. Madeleine will thank you for rescuing her. She asks for 50,000 Gold in travel expenses. You may give her the money or decline. Giving her the money will again increase affinity with Madeleine. After a cutscene Madeleine walks away and will not return to Gran Soren. Quest Successful After completing this quest, Madeleine is removed from the game and she will not return until Post-Game. Rewards *Rift Crystals: 30 *EXP: 8,000 (For giving the daggers, 50,000G not necessary) *EXP: 8,000 (For not giving the daggers and giving 50,000G) *EXP: 8,000 (For not giving the daggers and not giving 50,000G) Tips *This quest may only become available if you have completed the Guard Duty quest earlier. *Unfortunately you cannot copy equipment, so this is the only time you can obtain the Divine Razors. *The Divine Razors must not be enhanced if giving them to Madeleine. *You will never see a return on the 50,000G investment. Category:Quests Category:Sidequests